


God Bless this House

by whomii2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels may occupy other “vessels”…</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless this House

**Author's Note:**

> old fic posted elsewhere. Set pre-series

 

 

Castiel was on furlough from the Garrison.

The ongoing war with the forces of Hell had reached a temporary lull, so some of the angels had taken the opportunity for a more restful assignment as caretakers of some of the devoted. These temporary positions made the angels more familiar with the humans and reminded them of what it was they were sworn to protect.

The newlyweds had just moved in and as they ate their first meal over an as yet unpacked box they prayed in thanks for the meal and asked a blessing on their new house. With that invitation Castiel settled into what would be his vessel for the near future, extending his grace throughout the structure. The couple smiled at each other, suddenly feeling that this house was now a home.

People often thought of churches as the abiding places of angels, but while messengers and soldiers might take a brief respite by settling in their eaves to listen to the hymns and prayers, churches needed little true guardianship as they were sanctified by the frequent worship performed inside. None of the enemy could even draw near so great was their innate power.

Residences were another matter. Since the dawn of time angels had responded to the requests of the devout to bless their homes with their presence and thereby maintain a stronghold in the physical world, rebuffing the incursion of demonic forces. Sadly, more and more in the modern age people were relying on their own means of securing their homes and loosing belief in the supernatural. Fewer and fewer worshipers were sending out prayers for blessings on their houses. So Castiel took his position in the home of this family very seriously, and was determined to ensure their peace and happiness while he was in residence.

During cold winter nights, the fire burned just a little more brightly and the house was a little more welcoming because of his presence.

On hot summer days he would waft a cool breeze through the rooms to cool the occupants.

When violent storms buffeted the house Castiel would sink his grace more deeply into its foundation and wrap himself protectively through its walls and roof.

He would gently nudge aside stray shoes, close cabinet doors, and tighten loose nails and screws to prevent household mishaps.

He rattled his windowpanes at passing pets and wildlife, letting it be known that he would not tolerate any destruction to his property.

And when a car full of black-eyed strangers prowled down the street one night, Castiel’s house gleamed brightly with more than moonlight and the car quickly sped away.

Though the family never knew it, their joys were magnified and their sorrows eased by the quiet presence of the house-sitting angel.

 

 

  



End file.
